The present invention relates to an optical unit and an endoscope in which a movable part is driven to move back and forth by using a voice coil motor.
In general, an optical unit having an autofocus function or motor-driven zoom function uses a driving device for driving a movable part holding a focusing or zooming moving lens to move back and forth in an optical axis direction. For example, a technique for using an electromagnetic actuator using a coil and magnets, i.e., a voice coil motor as the driving device has conventionally been disclosed (see Japanese Patent No. 5,031,666).